I Own You (Re-Upload)
by mademoiselle.dragon
Summary: The next chapter for my Broly x Trunks story from my previous account (see: Twinfaceddemon). I have changed the tone a bit and my writing has slightly improved. Recap: Broly takes Trunks from New Vegeta and makes him his bride. Now the demi-saiyan has to adjust or at least figure out how to come to terms with this situation.


Broly awoke with a yawn. The sky was covered with thick, dark gray clouds if it weren't for the clock on the wall he would've thought it was still night. He sat up and noticed that his bed was empty aside him. Small whimpers came from the bathroom. Curious, he got up and walked to the door. He slowly pushed it open and what he saw broke his heart. Trunks was naked on the floor with a cool rag pressed to his bottom. Even though the toilet had been flushed, the sour smell of vomit was still in the air. He was struggling to hide his sobs.

(Broly's POV)

I felt a bit guilty. Part of me knew very well that this boy didn't want to be here nor did he want to be my queen. However, it was drowned out by the other part of me that wanted an empire, a family and powerful offspring from a strong enough companion. I shook away my guilt and went to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked quietly.

He leaned away, shaking his head. A thin coat of sweat covered him from head to toe. Along his lower back and hip were finger shaped bruises from my grip. I had no idea that I had held onto him that hard. I tried very hard to be gentle while I had him. He whimpered and struggled to stand up. His legs gave from underneath him. I caught him and pulled him close to my chest.

"I….I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I was being gentle enough."

"If that's gentle….I'd hate to see rough." He whispered.

I paused and looked down at him. He gave a smirk accompanied by a weak chuckle. I couldn't make sense of his mood. At first I thought he was afraid of me but now it seemed more like an uneasy complacence. The prince went slightly rigid, his low laughter stopped. He pushed away from me and fell to his knees over the bath mat. He moaned and leaned forward in obvious discomfort. I stepped forward to help him but I stopped short when I noticed copious amount of semen pouring out of him.

A small amount of shame hit me. I caused that and I imagined that he felt dirty. A small puddle formed underneath him as his moans subsided. His legs still trembled as he stood and stumbled back in my direction. I caught him again and lifted him into my arms.

"Let me help you clean up."

"Ugh…"

I sat at the edge of the bathtub and started the water, careful to make sure it wasn't scalding hot. I used one hand to add bath soap while bracing him with the other. When the water was high enough gently set him in. He wouldn't look at me. I quickly reached for a hand towel and wiped up the the puddle on the floor. I haphazardly tossed it into the basket and grabbed a clean rag. I dipped it and started wiping him down.

His face, his neck, his chest, his sides and his hips. I gently lifted his legs one by one and wiped his feet, his calves and his thighs. I hesitated because I had to wash in between his legs as well as his back. Trunks turned his head and parted his knees. I let the rag wipe over the sensitive skin, he flinched. I used my arm to brace him as I leaned him forward and washed his back.

After thoroughly rinsing him off, I wrapped him in a towel and lifted him in my arms once more.

"What a gentleman."

He was being sarcastic. He avoided eye contact and his lower lip trembled.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"What?"

"What. Can. I. Do?"

"Do?"

"To make you comfortable. To make you as close to happy as I can. I can't let you go, I need you here. I want to make sure you live as you like here. Just tell me."

He slowly looked at me and his expression was like I had grown a second head. I slowly clasped his hands in mine. They were trembling and he just kept his eyes down.

"Please, I'm begging you."

He was quiet. It felt like eons of emptiness until I could hear a faint stomach growl.

"Here. let's get you something to eat. What do you like or are you just a fan of food in general? Saiyans are voracious eaters so I don't know if it is the same with you being half blooded."

There was no answer, just a more intense growling.

"Dinosaur Nachos."

I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Come again?"

He let out and exacerbated sigh.

"I want dinosaur nachos."

"What are dinosaur nachos?"

"On Earth, there are dinosaurs. Some of them are used as a source of meat. The ground dinosaur meat is cooked up , mixed with cheese, put on tortilla chips and topped with specific vegetables. I haven't had them in years and I really want some. That's what you can do for me."

I paused for a moment. My chance for a bit of redemption was here and I was not about to ruin it.

"Very well. Let us get dressed. I would like you to accompany me to ensure that we get all of the ingredients that you desire. We have a galactic market in the city. I will bring a few servants to help us carry our purchases. You can get whatever your heart desires."

I could see him thinking it over for a moment before gently nodding his head. My heart lifted a bit as I moved him to our bed. He sat quietly while I got dressed. I dressed down in dark pants and a short sleeve shirt. I decided against wearing any jewelry. I pulled a long sleeve shirt and pants out for him as well. I was careful as I dressed him and pulled his hair back.

He looked so small and tired. I had to get his request right. I put him through enough as is the least I could do is grant him what he pleases. I moved to pick him up but, he motioned me away.

"Let me walk on my own."

I went into the closet and retrieved his boots. I slid them on his feet so he could walk without worry. He leaned on me as we walked out of our room and down the hall. We stepped into the elevator and headed down. Trunks wavered a bit as we walked out so, I kept a gentle yet firm hand around his waist. I waved my footman over.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Could you and a few others accompany us to the market? Just to carry our purchases."

"But of course!"

He turned to leave.

"Before you go do that. Please find Chef Dami and send him to me before we depart."

My footman nodded before going on his way. Trunks slowly walked over to one of the plush seating stools and eased himself down. I followed and sat next to him. The hall was large. The same could be said for the surrounding silence. I gazed about at the portraits I had specially made for this place. Scenes of different horizons on various planets and different times of day. I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed a hand over mine. I looked down in surprise. Trunks was running his thumb across the scars on my hands with a concerned look on his face.

"...kind of like my father…."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know too much about his past aside Frieza and how he conquered planets. Nothing about any battles that left the scars on his chest, his back, his legs and his hands. I can say the same of you."

His fingers traced the scars again and again. They were wide across my knuckles in darker shades of red and brown.

"Do you want to know?"

"What?"

"If you want to know about my scars I will tell you about them. I have many but they are all prominent so I can remember the cause of each."

"Really? You remember each?"

"Yes. Each battle, each conquest was something that made me stronger. I have to remember how it made me grow as a warrior."

Wide, blue eyes looked up at me in astonishment. His fingers moved higher to touch the scars on my forearm, a small frown formed on his face. Before I could even speak, my footman returned with helpers and the chef.

"You sent for me, King Broly?"

"Yes. Go to the lab and look up all recipes for Dinosaur Nachos. My wife wishes for them."

Chef Dami looked pass me to him before nodding.

"Of course, sir."

"We will return with the ingredients for them later. That is all."

I motioned for the others to follow me. I put my hand around his waist again and began to walk. Two cars waited for us outside. The first had more safety precautions in the event of an attack. I know that nothing could really hurt me but still, the prevention was necessary. The driver opened the door and I helped Trunks get in. Once he settled, I slid in next to him.

"The ride will be about an hour, your Majesties. Do enjoy the scenery."

The silence returned once more as the car took off. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him place both hands over his stomach. I hesitated for a moment before I placed my hand over his. His hands slid from under mine so my palm cupped his stomach. Nervous hands set atop mine.

"Uhm…"

"What is it?"

"Am I really...going to have your children?"

"That is the hope. Are your afraid still?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Amongst other feelings."

"Other feelings? What are they?"

"I don't know. I can't determine what I think or feel. This is happening so fast. I don't know if the others are okay. My mother is alone and probably worried about me. I am far from home and there is a high chance I am pregnant by a man that tried to kill us. I...I…"

Trunks began to weep. Large numerous tears rolled down his cheeks. I felt guilt begin to consume me. I moved my hand from his stomach and wrapped it around his waist. I pulled him close.

"I am so sorry for how this is all going. But I promise I will make it right. I want you to stay and to be happy. I can take you to see your friends, they are still alive. We can bring your mother here if you want. She can enjoy all the technology she can handle in her own personal lab here."

I put a finger under chin to lift his head. His blue eyes were reddened.

"I want a wife, a family and children. I want, no, I need you to help me survive. Please. I will give you whatever you need if you can do that for me. Please, Trunks?"

Our eyes held for a moment but it felt like an eternity.

"Will you do what you said before?"

"Of course."

"After this...I want to go get my mother."

"That we can do."


End file.
